Ce que je ne dirais jamais - Violate
by TheDarknessHasMe
Summary: Après la fin de la saison une d'American Horror Story, Tate et Violet se sont quittés en très mauvais termes. Tate aime toujours Violet. Tandis qu'elle, ne peut pas le pardonner par rapport à tous ses actes ignobles. Elle lui a dit de partir, et il l'a fait. Mais elle regrette. Violet Harmon regrette beaucoup de choses.
1. 1 Violet

Le vent que je sentais faire voler mes cheveux semblait paisible et calme. Cette petite brise se contentait de me rafraîchir, et, perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendais rien d'autre que sa voix dans ma tête. Sa voix douce et mielleuse. Ses mots et ses folies. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient encore avec la même expression, même dans mes pensées. Avec cet amour que je savais éternel. Je pouvais encore voir sa main passer dans ses cheveux blonds. Cette tête d'ange, complétée par un esprit de psychopathe. Comment avait-il pu? Faire toutes ces choses, tuer tous ces gens. Je sens encore sa peau contre la mienne. Pourtant je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais plus. Il n'était pas attiré par les ténèbres, comme je l'étais. Il _était_ les ténèbres. La noirceur et le désespoir du monde. Toutes les horreurs semblaient se dérouler dans son esprit. A travers ses yeux, je me souviens d'avoir lu des combats sans merci entre le bien et le mal, entre le noir et le blanc, et entre les meurtres et les oiseaux.

Comme souvent, je tire sur la cigarette, assise sur la murette devant le porche. Devant cette maison que j'adorais et qui désormais sera ma prison. Pas de sommeil éternel, juste cette odieuse punition. Tout le passé de la demeure vit dans ses murs, s'entend sur son parquet qui craque, se voit sur les tapisseries déformées. Il ne me verra plus, je ne veux plus qu'il me voit, qu'il voit n'importe quel membre de notre famille.

La veille, une autre famille a fui. J'espère que c'est la dernière, que cette maison restera abandonnée, ou du moins, regardée sans être approchée. Avec le recul, il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette. Et de plus en plus de choses qui me font peur. I peine quelques mois, je suis morte. Pourtant, aucune inscription ne vient orner de pierre tombale, disant, ô combien Violet Harmon était une fille extraordinaire.

De toute façon je déteste tout ça, toute cette hypocrisie post-mortem. Souvent, les gens ne sont définis aimables et aimés qu'après qu'ils soient passés. Une ou deux phrase, versifiée même, écrite sur une putain de pierre. J'aurais aimé avoir une putain de pierre. Même une pierre menteuse. J'aurais aimé que mes parents partent avant que les choses n'empirent, que ma mère ne meure pas. Que mon père ne meure pas. Que quelqu'un ait tué cet enfant du diable. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette, mais la première qui me vient à l'esprit, ne m'apparaît clairement que depuis peu. Je regrette ces pilules.

Pourtant, je continue à penser tout et son contraire, sans relâche. D'aimer quelque chose pour le détester l'instant d'après. De détester l'hypocrisie du monde, sans pour autant ne pas souhaiter en faire partie à nouveau.

Écrasant le mégot contre les briques, je saute de ma murette pour rentrer dans la bâtisse. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, de l'espace, et j'ai l'impression de connaître cette maison si bien qu'en me crevant les yeux, je saurais toujours où est où. Mais maman m'a demandé d'agir normalement, d'être visible quand il n'avait que nous dans la maison, de marcher, de monter l'escalier tranquillement et d'ouvrir les portes. C'est ce que je fais, je me déplace sans disparaître. Mais les journées sont longues, vides. J'ai déjà lu tous les livres de cette maison au moins deux fois. Je m'ennuie. Tout le temps, je m'ennuie.

Il est vrai que cette maison est loin d'être vide, mais, malgré toutes les personnes présentes, tout est vide. Tout me semble creux et sans intérêt. Et j'ai le sentiment de ne plus rien sentir. Non, je ne sens plus rien. La douleur mentale qui passait à la douleur physique avec les lames qui coupaient mes poignets a disparue. Je peux me trancher la gorge sans qu'il y ait une quelconque douleur. Le pire dans tout ça? Je sais qu'il est là. Je sais qu'il me regarde sans cesse, jour et nuit. Même si je ne le vois pas, je le sens près de moi. Parfois, l'effluve de son parfum m'emplit les narines et humidifie mes yeux. Tout ce qu'on avait me manque. Notre complicité me manque. Mais j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir le regarder en face, si je le rappelle. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de trembler devant lui, que ce soit d'angoisse ou de terreur. L'éclat qui brille dans ses yeux, rarement conté par mon père, m'empêche de me concentrer. Cet éclat de bonheur. Celui d'un malade qui frappe. Celui d'un homme qui blesse. Et celui d'un fou qui tue.

Cet éclat, je ne parvenais pas à savoir si je l'avais réellement vu ou imaginé. Mais je ne pouvais que trop me rappeler l'autre lueur, celle du désespoir, qui nageait entre ses larmes lorsque je l'avais dit pour la première fois. La première fois où je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, mais aussi celle où je lui ai hurlé de s'en aller.


	2. 2 Tate

Chaque jour sans elle est une torture, un calvaire. Je sens son parfum. Mais je crains de ne plus jamais sentir le contact de sa peau douce sous mes doigts. Je peux attendre toute l'éternité pour elle, s'il le faut.

"Stop. Arrête de penser à cette fille !" crie une voix rauque dans ma tête. " Elle n'est rien. Juste une gamine qui n'a même pas..."

TAIS-TOI !

Mon poing vient frapper mon crâne, mes genoux cognent le sol dans un bruit sec et assourdissant. Plusieurs coup ont fait taire une des voix, et j'entends mes cris résonner contre les parois du sous-sol. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulent le long de mes joues.

J'avais passé une grande partie de mon éternité avec cette femme, Nora. La seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé avant l'arrivée de Violet Harmon dans cette maison de malheur. Ces cheveux blonds toujours bien coiffés et la détresse constante dans le regard de la première propriétaire de la _murder house_. Cet appel à l'aide. Ce désir d'enfant et l'amnésie qui la retenait et la relâchait comme un yo-yo.

Je ne me rappelle que brièvement avoir vécu en dehors de cet endroit. Cette suceuse de bite qu'était ma mère avait vite fait de briser une autre famille que la sienne pour récupérer cette demeure si chère à son cœur.

Mes yeux se fermèrent pour essayer de maîtriser les voix qui murmurent, chuchotent, crient et se mêlent entre elles, dans ma tête. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de les faire partir, avant même que Ben Harmon ne me prescrive de médicaments.

 _« Des larmes chaudes coulent le long de mes joues. C'est insupportable, je n'en peux plus. C'en est fini. Je ne veux plus. Je suis à bout. Je la tiens entre mes mains. La mèche de la perceuse est longue et épaisse. Un peu de rouille l'entoure, la couche orangée s'est posée dessus comme une caresse. Je vois mes doigts l'effleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi ils le font. C'est le seul moyen. Pas d'autre idées en tête. Je branche la perceuse à une prise de courant et la porte à ma tempe. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Je pleure plus fort. Personne ne peut m'entendre. Ici. Où tout n'est que ténèbres. Le sous-sol, un refuge pour tout. Là, mon corps et mon esprit se mélangent à la pénombre. Je fais partie de la maison depuis trop longtemps. Et je ne veux pas en faire partie pour l'éternité. Je suis seul. Je hais tout le monde. Nora ne se rappelle jamais de moi. Ou très peu. Que certains fragments de moi gamin. Ma tête est pleine de conneries et de chagrins. Tout recommencer, à zéro. Vider mes pensées. Mon pouce presse le bouton rouge et j'appuie l'engin contre ma tête._

 _Je m'entends hurler comme si cette voix n'était pas la mienne. Un filet bordeaux s'écoule du trou que je viens de creuser dans mon crâne, lorsque je retire la mèche, je tombe, raide, sur le béton du sous-sol.»_

Je m'étais relevé. Ne sachant pas combien de temps après. Rien n'avait pu m'arracher à cette errance constante. Tout dans ma vie n'était que malheur et noirceur.

Avant même ma mort, la poudre blanche passait dans mes sinus régulièrement. J'aime à me dire que tout ça était pour le bien du monde. Toutes les vies que j'ai aidé en les faisant passer de l'autre côté. Je les ai enlevés de leur merde. Parce que c'est un monde crade dans lequel nous vivons. Une putain de monde crade et sans espoir.

Les gens pensent que je suis fou. Que je suis un psychopathe incapable d'autres instincts. Incapable de voir autre chose que la mort autour de moi. Ils ont tort. Je ne suis pas fou. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe sanguinaire. Je veux juste le bonheur des gens que j'aime et le malheur de ceux que je déteste. Nora voulait un bébé. Violet voulait me voir partir. J'ai éliminé les gens qui ne voulaient pas avoir d'enfants pour que d'autres arrivent. J'ai fait un bébé pour elle. Je suis parti pour Violet.

Je ne la vois plus. Depuis Noël, je ne croise plus aucun membre de la famille Harmon. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais étés là. Excepté le fait que sa chambre est toujours à la même place. Que je sens qu'elle y va toujours. Je ne sais pas si elle me pardonnera un jour.

 _Bien sûr que cette petite pute te pardonnera._

\- Ta gueule.

J'attendrais l'éternité pour qu'elle me pardonne. J'ai toute l'éternité. Et depuis des années. J'ai peur, malgré tout d'attendre plus longtemps que ça.

Ma main tremble, et la craie entre mes doigts n'est pas stable. Allez, concentre toi. Je trace les lettres sur le tableau noir, le plus nettement possible et je la repose.


	3. 3 Violet

Je suis heureuse que la maison soit meublée. Que quelques trucs restent encore là. Comme mon lit par exemple. Et pratiquement toute ma chambre en fait. Les gens n'osent plus rentrer pour tout casser, parce que d'autres sont sortis en courant. Des vitres sont brisées, l'électricité ne marche pas tout le temps. J'ai même du mal à comprendre comment on a encore de la lumière certains jours.

De ma chambre je vois toujours le petit bus noir qui passe, pour raconter une version - inventée à partir de la découverte de nos cadavres – de nos morts. Pas de la mienne. Personne ne sait que je suis morte. Constance a raconté que j'étais partie avec le bébé. Putain. S'ils savaient. C'est hallucinant que les seules histoires vraies que l'on raconte dans ce bus à propos de cette maison, soient celles de Charles et Nora.

Le chirurgien fou est d'ailleurs celui que l'on voit le moins. Il n'est là que si on a besoin de lui pour faire fuir des gens assez abrutis pour acheter la _murder house_. J'ai l'impression que c'est celui qui vit le mieux le fait d'être mort. L'homme, toujours en blouse blanche, reste dans un recoin du sous-sol. Il me semble ne l'avoir vu errer dans la maison qu'une ou deux fois. Son regard était sans cesse dans le vague. Comme un flottement lointain.

Une fois de plus, les escaliers grincent sous mes pieds, quand je monte dans ma chambre. J'y reste moins souvent, certes. Mais je préfère être là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça me donne l'impression d'être vivante à nouveau. D'avoir à nouveau le choix. De pouvoir sortir, marcher dans la rue. Aller au lycée.

Je soupire. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Ça sert à rien d'y penser. C'est fini, cette vie. Maintenant, les sorties, c'est Halloween. C'est tout.

Mes mains poussent la porte encore entrouverte et je m'affale sur les draps. Je ne sais plus si je dors, depuis le temps. Si je ferme les yeux, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Une seconde. Une minute. Dix, vingt. Ou bien une heure, deux ou dix. Je déteste ça. Putain.

En soupirant une énième fois, je me redresse et m'assois en tailleur sur le lit. Je relève la tête, contemplant les murs et le plafond. Et mon regard s'arrête sur le tableau près de la porte. Je saute sur mes pieds et je me poste devant. C'est pas vrai. Mon nez et mes yeux me piquent. Mon ventre se tord, ma gorge se noue et ma vue se trouble. Non. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça…

 _Calme toi Vi'. C'est rien. C'est rien. Prend juste la brosse et efface. Prend la brosse et efface tout._

Mes doigts se crispent contre la-dite brosse. Une boule se forme au creux de ma gorge. J'en ai envie. Mais je ne peux pas. Je relâche mon emprise et la laisse tomber sur le sol. Dans un petit bruit sourd, elle rebondit une fois avant de venir se coucher sur les planches.

Un petit nuage de poussière s'élève du parquet.

Inspirer, expirer.

J'essaye de respirer le plus calmement possible. De fermer les yeux. C'est con comme juste une phrase peut me bouleverser. Je n'ai jamais eu peur, de rien. Pas de toutes ces pouffiasses qui me haïssaient. Jamais. Mais là c'est différent. Je ne veux pas que mes parents voient ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils repensent à lui. J'aimerais qu'ils l'oublient. Que tout le monde l'oublie. Que sa tête blonde ne soit plus qu'un mirage, qu'une image au loin. Quelqu'un à la frontière du réel. Comme les vieux souvenirs qui nous remontent comme des rêves tellement ils sont imprécis. Du rêve au cauchemar. Dans un petit soupir, je ramasse du bout des doigts la brosse et la colle contre la dernière lettre.

Inspirer, expirer.

Il faut l'oublier. Passe à autre chose. Oublie, Violet. Oublie-le.

Et la brosse balaye les mots. Laissant une large traînée blanche devant mes yeux.


End file.
